


Because of John's Car

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teenlock, diner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Can you do an AU where Sherlock works the night shift at a diner in the middle of nowhere and John's car broke down nearby in the middle of the night? Teenlock maybe i dunno sorry</p><p>Here we are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of John's Car

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you appreciated the lengths I went to so that you could read this fic, anon. Johnlock was one of my biggest notps at the time of writing this. I'm proud of my past self for swallowing down my pride and putting something out there for you

John swore, giving a light kick to the tire of his car. His immobile, broken down in the middle of nowhere car. Turning away from the car, he glanced back the way he came, remembering seeing some sort of pit stop a little while back. Sighing, John started on the walk to the place.

It was, in fact, closer than he remembered it, and the bell went off when he opened the door. The diner was scarcely filled, which made a certain degree of sense seeing as it was in a remote place. Standing at the counter was a extremely bored looking, dark haired man who was looking at practically everything with disinterest. 

John walked over to him, about to open his mouth and speak when he was cut off by a tired voice, “Car broke down? Dull.” The waiter said, sparing a glance at John generously. 

John, for his part, mumbled out something along the lines of, “Um, yeah, actually.” Which was greeted warmly but a look that clearly said the words were completely unnecessary. John swallowed. “Could you help me… person?” He asked, hesitantly.

The waiter took a deep sigh before replying. “Sherlock. And yes, why not?” Sherlock slipped off his apron, calling to his boss that he was leaving to help ‘some idiot who managed to break his car in this ridiculous area.’ Whatever his boss said Sherlock must have understood to be an affirmative, because he neatly jumped over the counter and started walking outside. John followed.

Actually, John followed Sherlock the whole way there, because Sherlock took the perfect route of how to get to his car. Odd, considering John didn’t remember ever mentioning where his car was, but then again he also never told Sherlock that his car broke down in the first place so John supposed odd was a relative in this situation. 

When they arrived to the car, after walking in complete and uncomfortable silence, Sherlock took just a few moments before saying a clipped, “Ignition broke.”

John looked between him and the car. For one; Sherlock hadn’t even seen the inside of the car and definitely not the ignition itself, and two; he’d been here a total of fifteen seconds. Maybe. Including the time it was taking John to think all this. “How did you…” John trailed off, or got cut off but to Sherlock it was the same thing.

“Obvious. No damage parts on the outside, which would be obvious going by the type of vehicle you drive, and the marks on your hand clearly show you were having troubles with the key. Hence, ignition is broken.” Sherlock stated, quickly, and then opened the door to check his analysis. 

John waited outside, star struck, and listening to the noises of Sherlock tinkering with something. He heard metal on metal, so Sherlock must have grabbed a tool or two on his way out. Finally Sherlock slipped out, fixing his shirt deftly and subtly preening at a job well done. He had fixed it efficiently, and it took shorter than John had expected. 

Then Sherlock started to just walk away, without so much as a head nod in farewell, so John jogged over to him and said, “Hey, thank you.” Because he got the feeling Sherlock would have simply disappeared otherwise and John didn’t really want that.

Sherlock waved off the thanks, looking bored again. “It was nothing, simple.” His voice was dismissive, and it was obvious he was about to turn tail and walk off again, so John tried again. 

“That was really impressive!” He said, loudly, and his voice may have tripped over itself a little in the process. Sherlock paused, looking John up and down with renewed interest, and John felt a warmth flood to his cheeks and neck. “Figuring out what was wrong. And the bit where you knew that my car had… broken down.” He clarified lamely, the warmth switching to more of an embarrassed heat.

“…Thank you.” Sherlock murmured, soft voice making John able to look him in the eye again. He sounded genuine, at least. But… he must get that all the time. And better worded, as well.

Sherlock coughed, John decided the awkward tint to it was simply his imagination, and switched the subject. “What are you doing out here anyway? In the middle of the night? Atypical for a boy like you.”

John chose to ignore the ‘boy like you’ part, because Sherlock had said it without malice. Just as a fact. 

“Just going to see my sister.” He replied, remembering that he was to be there soon and checking the time. Midnight, fantastic. Better late then never, he supposed. 

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully, as if something John said was a confirmation. “Yes, well, have ‘fun’ I suppose.” He mumbled, glancing back towards the diner from which he had come.

“Hey, just before you leave-“ John briefly sifted through the contents of his pockets, pulling out a pen. He took Sherlock’s arm, who jerked away at first but relented when John gave him a pointed look. He scribbled down his number, signing his name just after it, on Sherlock’s extended arm.

“-Here.” John concluded, capping the pen and returning it to his pocket. Sherlock raised a slow eyebrow, looking down at his inked arm and then glancing up to John.

“May I ask why you did this?” He pondered aloud, still looking at John with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock’s confusion only seemed to increase when John gave an amused chuckle, which led John to the conclusion that Sherlock wasn’t joking.

“It’s my number. So you can call me.” John explained, now feeling rather regretful of his action. Maybe Sherlock didn’t… date. Or call people. It certainly seemed that way.

Sherlock knit his eyebrows together. “Why would you w- oh.” He blushed, lips staying in a soft circle and eyes slightly widened. “Oh.” He repeated, stretching out the word with a breath. His blush deepened. “Yes. I will, thank you, John.”

John smiled, waving to Sherlock before turning and jogging back to his car. So he’d get yelled at by his sister, not a huge deal. When he looked back, Sherlock was gone, but John simply shook his head in amusement. He was pretty sure sometime in the next few days when his phone rang, there’d be a deep, nervous voice on the other side.


End file.
